


Evil™

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2016 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Crack, Frenemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are both Evil Scientists and have hated each other since they were both chubby toddlers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil™

**Author's Note:**

> For the Pornalot challenge Kink Link with the link being begging - evil scientists - pineapple (or tumble-dryer).
> 
> Merlin belongs to Shine, BBC, history and whatever else. It's not me.

***

Merlin’s and Arthur’s parents had been mortal enemies. That’s usually the case when one is a world famous superhero couple with a hankering to save the world (Merlin’s), and the other evil masterminds with a desire to rule the world (Arthur’s). However, whenever they weren’t in spandex and could take it out on each other physically, occasionally they met at the supermarket and would glare the heck out of each other. Through the venomous stares and whispered threats, the chubby toddlers had been taught to hate each other on sight.

The ingrained hate had continued throughout their school years, because both Good™ and Evil™ parents want their children to get the best education possible, and Destiny™ would have it that Merlin and Arthur never managed to get a break from of each other.

Arthur follows in his parents footsteps, desperately craving their approval. He graduates with honours (and a cautionary warning) from Essetir University of Higher Chemistry and brags to everyone about being top of his class until Merlin says “Are you, though?” and shoves his own grades in Arthur’s face.

It turns out that Arthur is _almost_ top of his class.

Merlin is too clever for his own good and doesn’t really see what use it is saving the world when you can use it for experiments instead. His parents frown at it, and the family dinners becomes increasingly more awkward until Arthur’s and Merlin’s parents make an unexpected truce and all move to Bermuda together. Both boys get sporadic postcards of sunny beaches and a cheery “Wish you were here!” on the front, and a well-meaning “Keep yourself out of trouble, love” on the back.

But they never do.

***

There’s a deafening crack as the lightning strike and Arthur staggers with the power coursing through the building. Lucky he’s wearing his super-absorbent lightning-strike suit! It’s like he can read Merlin’s mind these days. He sighs.

“Come on!” he shouts. “You can do better than that!”

“Fuck you, you fucking… fucking… WHATEVER! I’ve got fucking _documentation_ I’m smarter than you!” Merlin shouts back down the spiral staircase that leads to the top of his tower where he keeps all his Evil Sciencey things.

Arthur bristles with indignation. It’s been six years. Merlin should fucking finally leave their grades out of it.

“You’re smart like a fucking tumble-dryer!” he yells.

There’s a short pause from upstairs as Arthur keeps climbing the stairs.

“That… doesn’t make any sense?”

“Of course it does, don’t be silly.”

Merlin looks down on him from the top of the stairs. “No, it doesn’t.”

“It could?” Arthur tries and fires his laser gun at him perfunctorily.

“Whatever.” Merlin dodges the shot without any real effort and stands back. “Get up here with your Science Things so we can finally fight this out.”

With a little bit of a huff, Arthur climbs the stairs. He looks around.

“Like what you’ve done with the place.”

The room is filled with strange machines and thingymajigs, and a few puffing test tubes on top of that, like a real Evil Lab™ should be.

Merlin smiles gloriously at him and the warm feeling in Arthur’s chest makes him want to escape this horrible situation immediately.

“Thanks! I’ve spent too much time re-decorating it.”

There’s an awkward pause.

“Anyway, what have you got today?” Merlin asks and starts tinkering with a few glass flasks on a nearby bench.

Arthur reaches into his belt and pulls out a few small glass vials. “Um,” he says, “Reincarnation lotion, Pretty-Silly Stories, Flowery Evilness, Sun Behind a Cloud…”

When he realises how Merlin stares at him, he just shrugs. “It’s my new assistant, Freya. She’s super optimistic and I haven’t had the heart to tell her about the power of a scary name.”

“You don’t want to crush her hopes. That’s…” Merlin looks surprised. “... rather sweet.”

That dangerous warm feeling is spreading in Arthur’s chest now and it’s rather uncomfortable. He can feel himself blushing.

“Uh, well… Should we start fighting, or…?”

That seems to make Merlin snap out of it. “Yeah!” he says. “Yeah, of course. What else are we here for?”

Arthur wants to say he wants to touch Merlin instead of fighting him, but he guesses it’s not the right answer. They always fight with potions and machines. “Yeah, what else?” he says instead.

“I’ve got some Horrible Hits to start,” Merlin says, his voice soft. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Arthur says and braces for the blow by closing his eyes. It’s quite a strong potion, that one.

But the blow never comes.

When he opens his eyes again, Merlin is close. Too close.

“Sorry,” Merlin says. “I just wanted…”

But Arthur a 100% onboard with whatever Merlin wanted, so he cradles Merlin’s face and pulls him almost all the way in for a kiss. When Merlin closes the distance and presses their lips together, Arthur’s brain goes completely numb with shock and arousal.

“Really?” he says when they break apart.

“Love and hate is a close thing,” Merlin says and smiles weakly. “Wanted to do that for years.”

And then they lose all sense of both space and finesse and end up in a corner of the completely round room. In his eagerness to get out of this lightening-proof suit, Arthur knocks over a stray pineapple and gets momentarily distracted until Merlin uses a suit-melting potion on him to get him naked and then proceeds to swallow his cock down like he’s starving and Arthur’s cock is a meaty sausage.

“Uhh,” Arthur says and points to the pineapple. “Pineapple?”

Merlin looks up at him and raises his eyebrows like he wants to know what Arthur’s priorities are. Arthur gets the idea.

“Nevermind”, he says.

And it turns out, Merlin really is Evil™, because he doesn’t allow Arthur to come even though he begs and begs for it.

But at least, Arthur doesn’t come second this time, and even gets a — rather nice — revenge a few days later.

***  
THE END  
***


End file.
